historietasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Personajes
Stefa10 04:49 10 feb 2010 (UTC)captain America History During World War II, a wave of patriotically themed superheroes sprang up. The first of these were heroes such as the Shield ,Captain Freemon and Uncle Sam. Most of these failed, but nearly every publisher had it's own super-American busting Nazis in World War II. Marvel Comics decided to get in on the action, so the Editor-In-Chief told a young writer to make them an America-hero. Captain America was born, The cover art of the first issue featured Captain America giving Hitler a swift punch across the face. "Cap" spent World War II punching Nazis, Japanese, and other Axis members, along with Sub-Mariner and Human Torch. Simon and Kirby did ten issues before moving to DC. Eventually, the war ended and comics declined. Captain America Comics got to issue 75, but it had become a horror book and was ended '' ''Captain America was revived by Stan Lee in 1964, in ''The Avengers #4. He became an instant hit, and this was the start of Cap as we know him. He has gone on as is ever since and, even though he's dead, will probably be back soon. Otherwise, Captain America has been recreated in many comics that take place in alternate universes, one of the most known alternate universe Captain America has taken place in is the Ultimate Universe.'' ''Captain America is probably the greatest symbol of the American Way to ever live. He was the pinnacle of what a soldier could be - an inherently good man who fought for what was right and did what he could to make the world a better place. When you think of justice and a symbol of America, the first person to pop into mind is him-the living symbol of America and freedom. Many heroes not only admire for what Captain America stands for, but look up to him as a role model.. He was on of the greatest patriots Earth had ever known. The world as been saved countless times by Cap's leadership, courage, and pure will. He was one of the greatest combatants, strategists, leaders, and most motivating man most had ever seen.'' But Captain America, Steve Rogers was a man, too, and this is one of the most important things to remember as you look upon his legacy. He did not have powers, only discipline and hard work. He was not an alien and he was not given powers he didn't want. Cap was a man-a man who fought for what was right. And it lasted like that, for a long time. He never backed down from any challenge, or stopped fighting for what he thought was right. Gandhi was shot. So was Abraham Lincoln. And John Lennon. And John F. Kennedy. And Martin Luther King Jr. Like them, Captain America was shot-but his legacy lives on as the symbol of truth, justice, and goodness. There are many places to start to hear the full story of Captain America. But the best place is where most smart people begin-right at the beginning, in Manhattan-July 4, 1917. On July 4, 1917, a baby was born on the Lower East Side of Manhattan, to an Irish immigrant woman named Sarah Rogers. Her husband, Joseph, was elated they had a new baby boy. They named him Steven Grant Rogers. Steven was always a courageous kid-he tried new things as a toddler all the time. It's notable to mention that he grew up while World War I was raging across Europe, giving him a little experience with war. He wasn't very athletic, and was quiet and introverted. Although he would eventually grow to 6'2, he was scrawny and weak-always last in athletic games (much like one Peter Parker that would be born much later before a radioactive spider bite). He possessed a fierce loyalty, a fighting spirit, and a good heart inside him, though-one the world would see later. He had no future in athletics, so he majored in fine arts and was a particularly good artist-he specialized in illustration. His life changed, though, when Nazi forces swept across Europe, starting World War II. The Japanese, who were the Nazi's allies, bombed the U.S in Hawaii at Pearl Harbor, so young Steve Rogers, out of loyalty to his country and his patriotic duty, tried to enlist to fight on the front line against Axis forces. He was immediately rejected do to being physically frailty, classified a 4-F. Steve was puny-he didn't get anywhere near passing the physical exam to join. Although he wanted with all his heart to serve him country, there was nothing he could do. He made an impression on the Army recruiters and trainers, though-he desperately wanted to join-it was his dream to fight for America. An officer was looking for test subjects for an experimental procedure, part of a top-secret defense plan only known of by less then twelve men. It was Operation: Rebirth. The plan was to create physically superior soldiers with a new serum-the Super-Soldier Formula. If it worked, it would make our soldiers super soldiers-he-men who had the grace, strength, speed, and nerve of two Olympic athletes. After a tough process to choose the lucky subject, Rogers was chosen to be the first one who the Super-Soldier Formula was administered to. One Dr. Abraham Erskine, Dr. Erskine, developed the process and administered it to Rogers. He was injected with the Super-Soldier formula and ate some, and then was hit by Vita-Rays that activate and stabilize the chemicals in his system. The process worked perfectly. Steve Rogers' system and body was boosted to the maximum in human efficiency. He also virtually doubled in size as millions of healthy cells were created almost instantaneously. His muscles and reflexes improved to the peak that a humans could be at. Steve marveled-he had become a specimen of human power as all weakness and deficiencies drained from his body. Just then, a Nazi spy burst in with a gun. He cried "Hail Hitler" in German and shot Erskine through the head. Abraham Erskine died-and he had committed the Super-Soldier serum's ingredients, along with much of the procedure, to memory. The secret died with him-Steve Rogers would be the only super soldier made. He chased after the Nazi spy and broke his neck, killing him. He then vowed to use his power to fight the enemies of America and be a symbol of freedom. The U.S government, disappointed at the loss of their super soldier army, decided to use Rogers as much as they can. They re-imagined him as a superhero to fight the Nazis, and be a symbol of freedom and hope against Nazi forces, as well as a counter-intelligence agent. He also would be their main weapon against the leader of the Nazi terrorist operations-Red Skull. They gave him a costume based on the American flag, an unbreakable, perfectly balanced shield (given to him by President Roosevelt), the product of a metallurgical accident that became the strongest known substance on earth, a sidearm, and the name '''Captain America'. From now on, Steve Rogers was Captain America. He traveled to a camp in Virginia, where he used a secret identity-Steve Rogers, clumsy soon-to-be soldier. There, he met Bucky Barnes-a young teenager who accidentally found out that Steve Rogers was Captain America. Steve lets Bucky be his sidekick, and trains him. Captain America and Bucky become a formidable force in World War II-they fight crime on their own and in the Invaders, a superhero team against the Axis. They later got a comic book in the 1970s. (Recently it has been said that Bucky was already being trained at the military base, hence, his being able to fight side-by-side with Cap without having any super-powers).'' A few years passed, and largely due to the efforts of Captain America, World War II was nearly won in 1945. Cap and Bucky were on a routine mission-they were trying to stop the evil Baron Heinrich Zemo from destroying a drone plane. Zemo finally shot the plane up in the air, with a huge bomb tied to it. Bucky jumps on and tried to defuse the bomb, but it exploded and he was believed dead. Captain America was thrown into the Atlantic Ocean, which was freezing, and presumed dead. He was believed to be dead for many years-and efforts to replace him failed. This is how it was for many years...